vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keishirou Kyougetsu
Summary Keishirou Kyougetsu is one of the Kyougetsu clan members who joined the Eastern Expedition alongside his sister, Sakuya, to overthrow and take back the land from the Yatsukahagi. During the skirmish, he would later find out that he is the reincarnation of Wilhelm Ehrenburg, and will constantly rely on his power, putting his sister in danger until his battle against Sukuna, a battle which would lead him to rejecting his old self but losing all of his powers in the process. Later on, Tengu Dou, a God bent on destroying all of existence due to his desire, managed to complete his Law after the defeat of the Yatsukahagi, forcing every living being to kill each other. Keishirou and his sister, who were ambushed, managed to survive the onslaught and even liberate themselves from Hajun's desire, an action that will lead to the fall of the Sixth Heaven and the rise of the Seventh Heaven. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A. Will eventually become High 1-A Name: Keishirou Kyougetsu, formerly Wilhelm Ehrenburg Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, “Demon” (Considered as one by others due to the nature of his distortion), Member of the Eastern Expedition Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled hand to hand combatant, Expert dagger user, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Reality Warping , Soul Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Via Magatsukai. Can curse his enemies with bad luck, causing them to have unfavorable events and actions go against them such as a misfooting in their movement to having lightning strike them from above), Barrier Generation (Uho-hou is a passive barrier that adapts to spirits and concepts and as such can influence territories like higher dimensional spiritual defenses and its special nature resides in eliminating weakness points) and Limited Attack Reflection (Said Barrier will change the direction of any attack in their blind spots ensuring their safety), Limited Death Manipulation and Power Nullification (Can nullify all barriers by destroying the local leylines with his kunai and killing nature in a limited area), Supernatural Luck (His ability bestows upon him luck to the extent Tenma Numahime missed all of her attacks against him), Resistance to Magic, Mental (Kept his mind from going blank after Tenma Numahime tampered with his mind), Spiritual, Spatial, Conceptual attacks, Time Stop (Even when Tenma Yato activated his Law to freeze the remains of Marie's world, Keishirou could still act inside), Power Nullification (Should be one different than his fellow distortion users such as Habaki who could force the activation of their power even after Tenma Sukuna used his Taikyoku. After gaining Tenma Kessenka, Keishirou could outright use it even with the presence of said Tenma), Durability Negation, Can absorb misfortune and redirect it towards his foes, can use his old ability from his previous incarnation to absorb anything (including things such as one’s good fortune, life force, offensive and defensive power. This ability can also work on conceptual beings). Will eventually gain Law Manipulation (A Taikyoku user can impose their own Law on the world and also warp existing laws. In the case of Keishirou, his law is absorption of everything.), Soul Manipulation (Any God can affect the souls. Be it destroying it or outright absorption. Density of their soul is powerful enough to make a weaker Hadou God die from their mere presence), Reality Warping (The flood of their Law will cause reality to warp and be shaped according to their desires), Conceptual Manipulation (Any Taikyoku holder can manipulate concepts, destroy them or create new ones), Space-Time Manipulation (Hadou Gods emanation, act of causing their own color to pour into the world, affects space and time regardless of its complexity. Subjugating everything within it under their own Law), Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Information Manipulation, Acausality, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence (A God embodies their own Law), Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience (Knows everything that will happen inside their own Law, as it is no different than being part of their being), Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence when in his own territory) Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Comparable to Shiori and Soujirou, the latter of whom can cut through a tsunami larger than a mountain, and has been able to fight both of them during their first fight. Fought against Habaki. Stated by the narration to be able to cut apart entire mountains and pierce through entire mountain ranges, and managed to trade blows with the Tenmas who can bust mountain ranges without their Taikyoku). Can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul. Will eventually gain enough power to become High Outerverse level (His existence is being overwritten by Wilhelm Ehrenburg and as such would gain power equal to that of the Tenmas, becoming once again a champion of Valhalla, ascending to the position of a Hadou God and obtaining Taikyoku). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Soujirou, Shiori, and Habaki. Narration stated that he and Habaki exchanged attacks at the speed of lightning). Will eventually become Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory (As a Hadou God, anything "devoured" by his Law is part of his universe, which is equal to a part of his own body, thus he exists everywhere inside it) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact levels unknown. Will eventually becomes Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class. Will eventually becomes High Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Can take hits from Soujirou, Shiori, and Habaki. Survived hits from the Tenmas, who can bust mountain ranges without their Taikyoku). Will eventually becomes High Outerverse level (Will gain enough power to compete against the Tenmas) Stamina: Extremely High (Recovered well enough after his fight with Soujirou and Shiori to keep up with Habaki. Was later able to fight hundreds of enemies at a time even after suffering grievous wounds and injuries on his body.) Will eventually become limitless Range: Melee range, higher with Magatsuki, multiple kilometers with Tenma Kessenka (his stakes and wave of darkness generated from Tenma Kessenka can pierce through multiple mountain ranges). Will eventually become High Outerversal Standard Equipment: A set of black daggers Intelligence: Skilled combatant, able to keep up with the likes of Soujirou and Shiori as well as Habaki and later the Tenma's. Able to utilize his Distortion Magatsuki and later Tenma Kessenka well in combat. Will eventually become Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: When using Tenma Kessenka, Keishirou was only initially able to absorb anything through physical touch due to having manifested as a Gudou-Type ability (this is mitigated by him replicating Qliphoth Bacikal and using the absorption abilities on the stakes themselves by shooting them as projectiles). His Distortion, Magatsuki, cause a rebounding effect on his sister, Sakuya, and does damage to her to correct the causation triggered by it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magatsuki: Keishirou’s first Distortion, and one he shares with his sister Sakuya. When activated, it allows Keishirou to absorb misfortune around him and then redirect it towards his foes, cursing them with bad luck. Magatsuki can also cause extremely improbable events to happen in his favor, such as causing lightning to strike his foes in the middle of a snowstorm or have them lose their footing while moving away to dodge his attacks. * Tenma Kessenka: Keishirou’s second Distortion, gained after losing his first one, Magatsuki, during his first encounter with Tenma Numahime. Ability belonging to his past self, Wilhelm Ehrenburg. However, due to Hajun influence on the world, it is impossible for it to manifest as a Hadou type, therefore, it takes form of a Gudou type. Changing from ability to create a world of night, to becoming the night itself. His body is thus covered in "dark armor" that absorbs anything coming in contact with him. Offensive Power, Defensive Power, Life-Force, Luck, it simply snatches anything non-mundane from his target and add it to his own, greatly boosting his stats and his regeneration potency (Instantly regenerated after having his body being pierced by numerous bullets of Tenma Sukuna guns). This ability is powerful enough that he could absorb Tenma Numahime, a legionnaire of Tenma Yato, alongside all of her infinite variations when she used Shiori Kujou distortion, dodging all of her attacks and weakening her. Another application of his luck absorption is sustaining only minor injuries which heals instantly while he's enemy receives mortal wounds. As a Gudou type, this ability suffers from a lack of range, but this is luckily circumvented through his ability to generate Wilhelm's Holy Relic, creating stakes of various sizes. He's also capable of unleashing his distortion in the form of a wave of darkness, containing the properties of his Tenma Kessenka absorption *'Reincarnation': After gaining Tenma Kessenka, Keishirou has his own existence being overwritten by his past self, Wilhelm Ehrenburg. Eventually, he would become once again a Champion of Valhalla, gaining power equal to that of the Tenmas and thus, reaching the existence of a Hadou God and acquiring Taikyoku. Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Eastern Expedition Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Knife Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings